Despicable Me Minion Mayhem
Despicable Me Minion Mayhem is a 4-D computer-animated simulator ride attraction located at Universal Studios Florida, Universal Studios Hollywood, and Universal Studios Japan. The attraction is based on Universal Studios and Illumination Entertainment's 2010 animated film Despicable Me and its franchise and employs the use of 3-D HD digital animation. The attraction replaced Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (Before Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, that space was The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera) in Florida, T2 3-D: Battle Across Time in Hollywood, and Back to the Future: The Ride in Japan. History In March 2011, Universal Studios Florida announced that Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast would be closing to make way for a new attraction. The ride began seasonal operations on April 1, 2011, before officially closing on August 18, 2011. On April 14, 2011, Universal Orlando Resort began a teaser campaign on their Facebook page where weekly hints were released leading up to the announcement of their upcoming attraction. On May 19, 2011, the attraction was officially announced at a live webcast at Universal Orlando Resort. Universal Parks & Resorts also announced a major refurbishment of The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man at Islands of Adventure on the same day. Construction for the Despicable Me attraction at Universal Studios Florida began in mid-August 2011, with the removal the former Jimmy Neutron ride. After a period of construction spanning several months, the attraction soft opened to the public on June 9, 2012. On July 2, 2012, Despicable Me Minion Mayhem officially opened to the public. The ride's gift shop, Super Silly Stuff, had opened prior to the ride in May 2012. On March 11, 2013, Universal Studios Hollywood announced that they would open Despicable Me Minion Mayhem in 2014. The announcement followed a series of rumours stating the park would replace the recently closed T2 3-D: Battle Across Time attraction with a Despicable Me attraction. A later announcement revealed the surrounding area would be themed to Super Silly Fun Land. Despicable Me Minion Mayhem at Universal Studios Hollywood had its soft opening on March 20, 2014, and officially opened on April 12, 2014. The area surrounding the ride is themed to Super Silly Fun Land, featuring a rotating Zamperla Aero Top Jet ride, a water play area and a dry play area. On June 20, 2016, Universal Studios Japan announced that they would open the Despicable Me Minion Mayhem attraction, replacing the Back to the Future: The Ride attraction in 2017. Overview Universal Orlando Resort announced that the attraction is being designed by their Universal Creative company in association with Illumination Entertainment and Despicable Me film producer Chris Meledandri. The ride is a motion simulator and employs the use of high-definition 3-D Infitec projection systems, and features multiple characters from the film, including Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes and the Minions. The attraction at Universal Studios Florida is located in Soundstage 42 in the Production Central area. The soundstage previously housed The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera from 1990 until 2002 and Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast from 2003 until 2011. The attraction at Universal Studios Hollywood is located on the former site of T2 3-D: Battle Across Time on the Upper Lot. The attraction at Universal Studios Japan is located on the former site of Back to the Future: The Ride in the San Francisco area in a new area called Minion Park.